falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Spectre N7
Hi, welcome to Fallout Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Spectre N7 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Run4urLife! (Talk) 00:08, 2 May 2009 3 sets of T-4x Power Armor is grand. For any help making Characters, Weapons or Groups, search the following: *Fallout Fanon Wiki:How To Make A Quality Character for Characters. *Fallout Fanon Wiki:How to Make an Organization for Groups. *Fallout Fanon Wiki:How to Make a Quality Weapon for Weapons. Again, welcome to the Wiki //--Run4urLife! 15:45, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Thanks, looked at them a couple of weeks ago and checked them again before starting the article. Some good stuff here. Spectre N7 15:49, 4 May 2009 (UTC) I like your Tech Mad Mercs, Its a good idea.--Calonord 18:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Informationally, this wiki uses American spelling as its standard, but it's mostly only enforced in article titles.--BortJr 18:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Ideas for Mercenary Names OK since calo seemed to like the idea I've decided to push ahead with the Mercenary Band. I came up with the concept almost a month ago but have been having difficulty with what to call them. I've been thinking Laser Cult (Their tech not limited to laser, and they are not that religious), Neo Knights (Seems a little too used, and if we're going with stereotypes some of the things these guys do can't be described as chivilry) and Energy Brigade (It just doesnt sound right...). What do you people think? Spectre N7 19:14, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I like the original name Tech Mad Mercs--Calonord 19:15, 5 May 2009 (UTC) That was just supposed to be a temporary name giving people an idea of the the concept. Mercenaries don't exactly pride themselves on being guns for hire, bought by the highest bidder. Spectre N7 19:19, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah but... for example "Shit thats Darren from the Mad Tech Mercs, RUN!!". lol sounds good imo--Calonord 19:21, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Actually that could be a nickname for them. Intrepid Legion as proper name - what do you think? Spectre N7 19:25, 5 May 2009 (UTC) its totally up to you, what ever feels right for your Merc group.--Calonord 19:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :Except if it's something stupid, like the cyber techno dragon knights, then we'll kill you in your sleep, got it? --Cerebral plague 19:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes indeed, Sir! Whatever you say, sir! Nah on a more serious note I think I'm sticking with intrepid legion, I'll make a start once I have finished Elliott's history. Spectre N7 19:44, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Storm Ghosts? Lightning Riders? Sounds like dodgy anime, but there are worse names floating around this site, among other sites I have visited e.g. taken from a FanFic/RP site my cousin frequents (I'm not bothered to join, yet) High Lord Mortensen sounds good, right? Wait till you hear the first name his creator gave him. Roger. Thats right, High Lord Roger Sorensen. No wonder the guy always introduced the character by his title. //--Run4urLife! 21:33, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Aircraft in Fallout World Hey, have a few questions before I go contradicting canon left right and centre: * Other than the VB-02 Vertibirds, there isn't any other helicopter-style VTOL right? * There is propeller driven aircraft (In Rivet City there is multiple examples of such aircraft), and although most would be on bombing missions during Great War, would it be feasible for a group to take command of a few pre-war fighters? Spectre N7 19:42, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Check out Forum:OMG Vertibirds for people's thoughts on masses of vehicles and vehicles in general. //--Run4urLife! 19:46, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Indeed... Thats another idea scrapped - thanks for clearing that up. Spectre N7 19:50, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah on second thought after major cities and military installations logically one would start bombing airfields to hell, stopping the enemy from launching attacks back at them. Try the bit with an armored car (like a SWAT van) with some guns bolted on. Just don't mass-produce them. //--Run4urLife! 20:11, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Just want to clear up that I was not going to have an invincible army of mass produced vehicles, I was only meaning perhaps 3 rewired pre-war fighters that werent in the skies during the great war. Maybe the idea of taping MGs together as crude AA system without having a conflict with Enclave and their vertibirds. That, or I just wanted my characters to escape Dutch Holmes... Spectre N7 18:37, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Dates and Times Its no problem, thats mostly for sorting out character status (i.e. if they were killed in an RP set in 2285, they'd still be classed as alive in their infobox), and what tense articles or parts of articles shgould be written in. //--Run4urLife! 18:29, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Ah, many thanks for clearing that up Spectre N7 18:34, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Feel Free to make Rapture Company Squad Just try not to name them anything stupid. (Yes, I do realize top seven is probably stupider then anything you can think of) --Cerebralz 18:54, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Winner! Congrats! Your guy won. Make a page, add him to the surviors, and...well...yeah. Weston "Henchmen" Foster 19:15, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Rapture Company Squad Don't mean to rush you, but your squad page should be lengthened soon. Because C4 wants to delete all stubs, how ever you get a one month pass. Would you mind fixing it up soon? --Cerebralz 22:41, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads-up, I'll have time to add to it tonight and finish over the weekend if needs be. Spectre N7 09:46, 5 June 2009 (UTC)